La Mascarada
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Un mal que asechaba a Europa: el Horla, una extraña bestia que se movía velozmente por todas partes de Europa. Francis y Nathan emprenden un viaje por el continente, en el cual aquel mal los irá siguiendo en cada punto, dejando un rastro de muerte y sangre. /Rated T a M/


**Personajes utilizados: Francia/Francis Bonnefoy, Luxemburgo/Nathan Zondervan, Seychelles/Michelle Bonnefoy, Inglaterra/Arthur Kirkland, Bélgica/Emma Zondervan y Holanda/Govert Zondervan.**

…

Lo conoció en una fiesta llena de frivolidad, en medio de las locas diversiones de aquel infierno londinense. Él era una persona que no destacaba por su título ni por su estatus, sino por la escasa expresividad en su rostro joven y pálido mostraba en las fiestas. Sus profundos ojos verdes observaban las danzas a mitad del salón, que parecían ver las almas en lugar de los cuerpos.

Los rasgos hermosos de su rostro y su cabello rubio lo hacían popular entre mujeres como hombres, inclusive más de una había intentado llevarlo a su dormitorio, sin embargo, cada una de ellas terminaba humillada ante el rechazo.

La situación en la que se conocieron fue de lo más común. Francis y él habían coincidido, el francés estaba al tanto de la reputación de aquella persona. Se acercó, tomando asiento a su lado notando como su mirada seguía centrada en la pista de baile, pero en verdad notó que sus ojos seguían un solo cuerpo: una chica morena de largo cabello negro y brillantes ojos miel, quien bailaba con júbilo y emoción casi en el centro de todo. Su nombre era Michelle, era de Seychelles y también era una de las protegidas de la familia Bonnefoy.

—Es muy linda ¿cierto?— Francis rompió el hielo, esperando no ofenderlo al perturbar su calma.

Sorprendentemente él volteó a verlo, y percibió en su rostro ciertos nervios y gestos dignos de un adolescente que apenas ha reconocido el mundo que lo rodea. Bastante tímido al hablar en un principio, pero conforme fueron ganando la confianza pudieron intercambiar intereses y mantener una charla agradable.

Su conversación fluyó entorno a los temas de las novelas que ambos leían y algún comentario casual con respecto a Michelle que escapaba de su boca. Encontraba a Nathan bastante agradable, contrario a la descripción que le habían dado de él.

Nathan Zondervan era en verdad un hombre hermoso.

Ese mismo que abandonó la fiesta antes de que la velada terminara, Francis lo invitó a visitarlo en su casa durante cualquier día de la semana.

ᴥ

Después de eso se frecuentaron y entablaron amistad. Nathan era un chico huérfano nacido en Luxemburgo, a cargo de unos ejemplares tutores que gozaban de buena reputación dentro de la ciudad.

Nathan estaba cerca de alcanzar la adultez, y era casi una tradición que cuando un joven cumpliera la mayoría de edad emprendiera un viaje alrededor del continente, como era el caso del chico.

Pero su joven amigo tenía una limitación: sus tutores no lo dejarían viajar debido a un mal que asechaba a Europa: el Horla, una extraña bestia que causaba en sus víctimas dolores agudos, marcas rojizas, yagas profundas y finalmente desangramientos, era como una enfermedad viviente que se movía velozmente por todas partes de Europa. Todas las víctimas que llegaran a sufrir de aquel mal terminaban muertos en escasos treinta minutos, eran apenas infectados apenas con un leve roce del Horla, y su "veneno" se propagaba rápido en el cuerpo como peste.

Francis comprendía la preocupación de los tutores del joven, ya que a nadie le gustaría toparse con semejante malestar y morir en tal agonía. Hubo una coincidencia bastante fortuita, la fecha en la que Nathan quería emprender su viaje coincidía con su partida de vuelta a Francia, debido a un negocio arreglado por su familia y por el cual tendría la oportunidad de visitar varios lugares.

Al comentarle eso a Nathan, él no pudo evitar emocionarse como un niño. Le propuso que le acompañara, y ambos verían la forma de convencer a sus tutores de permitirle viajar al continente. Pero claro, tendrían que ser más que precavidos para no toparse con el Horla.

ᴥ

Dos semanas después partieron hacía Francia, sin presentar ningún inconveniente durante el viaje en barco. A su travesía se unió Arthur Kirkland, un joven inglés demasiado amargado para el gusto de Francis, quien vino con el pretexto de hacer negocios, aunque sus verdaderas intensiones eran saciar su curiosidad sobre el Horla. Aquel sujeto era amante de lo desconocido, algo perturbado por las macabras leyendas que conocía.

A Francis le agradaba el contraste que había entre él y Nathan. Arthur era similar a él, alguien adulto con deseos juveniles y espíritu aventurero, mientras Nathan era joven, de una apariencia tan pura que se maravillaba con cada cosa que iba conociendo.

Su navío embarco en la costa, de ahí seguirían un trayecto en carroza hasta París. Tuvieron algo de tiempo libre mientras preparaban su vehículo, el cual aprovecharon para pasear por los alrededores del puerto.

Notaron que había poca gente en las calles, y las que estaban ahí caminaban con temor y desconfianza. Apenas avanzaron unas cuadras lograron escuchar a una carreta acercarse y quien la empujaba tocaba repetidas veces una campana, pregonando la misma frase a cada paso.

—¡A la fosa! ¡A la fosa!— decía el hombre que iba cubierto por completo, usaba una máscara de alargada nariz que imaginaban apenas le permitía respirar. Pero lo que causó más impacto fue ver lo que llevaba en la carreta: una pila de cadáveres ensangrentados, llenos de yagas en el cuerpo que lucían recién abiertas y con pequeños chorros de sangre que aún emanaban de sus ojos, oídos y boca.

Algunas casas abrieron sus puertas y los residentes salieron cargando cadáveres, teniendo un gesto de asco en su rostro. Algunos ancianos, otros más jóvenes y uno que otro niño… todos en el mismo estado: víctimas del Horla.

Arthur se obligó a mirar aquella escena, su curiosidad era mayor mientras Nathan lo miraba con terror, sin poder apartar la mirada de aquella escena grotesca. Mientras que Francis lo había visto todo, pero el impacto no fue tanto… luego de unos segundos se mostró indiferente.

ᴥ

Se quedarían en París una semana, Arthur y Francis arreglaron sus negocios durante los primeros dos días mientras Nathan se dedicó a explorar la ciudad, conociendo los lugares importantes de la misma. Los tres se reunían durante las noches para divertirse.

Llevaban a su joven amigo a sitios de banal diversión, pequeños casinos llenos de mujeres de la vida nocturna y los excesos mundanos: alcohol, opio, mujeres y juegos de azar.

Arthur fácilmente se entretuvo con las primeras dos cosas, en la primera noche los otros dos tuvieron que llevárselo cargando de regreso a su estancia. Nathan por su parte se la pasó siguiendo a Francis, como una pequeña sombra que observaba maravillado sus habilidades en el juego. Aunque al final de la velada el francés regresaba con las manos vacías.

Tras varios días que frecuentaron esos sitios, Nathan notó algo en el modo en el que Francis se divertía y se lo hizo saber cuándo estuvieron solos en el cuarto de descanso, luego de haber dejado a Arthur ebrio encerrado en el suyo.

—Es curioso Francis, como le niegas caridad a quienes muestran algún talento, por ejemplo, a aquellos que tocan algún instrumento en la calle ni siquiera los volteas a ver o les das alguna moneda— mencionó el chico –Pero les das dinero a quienes te piden una moneda para pagar una probada de opio o una botella de alcohol—

—Si los primeros fueran en verdad talentosos no estarían mendigando en la calle.

—¿Y los otros?

—¿No has visto la maldición que carga mi dinero?— mencionó y Nathan apenas cayó en cuenta de lo que decía, porque a un borracho al cual le dio diez francos fue encontrado flotando en el rio Sena durante la mañana.

Lo mismo que a una prostituta que murió esa misma mañana, y que el día anterior Francis le había lanzado un billete.

—Son coincidencias, pero ¿qué me dices de tu método de apostar?— y lo describió: como Francis se sentaba en la mesa en con una expresión imperturbable, dejándose ganar contra aquellos que estaban en su mismo vicio, pero cuando algún novato o alguien que iba por necesidad a conseguir un poco de dinero en las apuestas él se volvía una bestia en el juego, arrebatándoles su inversión… la misma que terminaba perdiendo al final de la velada.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me gusta ver la mirada de desesperación que hacen cuando se les arrebatan las esperanzas—admitió, causando que Nathan le mirara con cierto asombro.

—Eso es algo cruel… e injusto.

—La vida es cruel e injusta, mi joven amigo… mientras más rápido te des cuenta de ello, más rápido sabrás lo que es ser un adulto—

Nathan se limitó a asentir mientras se retiraba a descansar.

ᴥ

Su siguiente destino fue Bruselas, habían tomado el tren para llegar ahí en unas cuantas horas. Arthur se recuperaba de la resaca por la fiesta del día anterior, Francis permanecía inmutable mientras que a Nathan se le notaba más que emocionado. En sus manos llevaba una carta que había llevado consigo desde que dejaron Londres; en ella había un mensaje de su hermana mayor, Emma, quien vivía en Bruselas y tenía la ilusión de encontrarse con su hermano.

A medida que el tren avanzaba el paisaje parecía tornarse de un color casi rojo, habían dado con las fosas donde tiraban a los cadáveres. Veían como los arrojaban cual basura, algunos seguían sangrando y otros tenían pequeños espasmos que los hacían mover sus extremidades como últimos reflejos.

El tren se había detenido de repente, no estaban ni cerca de la siguiente estación.

Arthur y Nathan en su curiosidad se asomaron por la ventana para ver que sucedía. Había un pequeño grupo de personas a mitad de las vías del tren, algunos de ellos presentaban las marcas del Horla, ellos gemían de dolor mientras el resto los ataba a los rieles. Eran al menos siete personas inmóviles en las vías del tren, en espera de que aquella maquinas les pasara encima.

—¿Por qué hacen eso?... aún están vivos—pronunció Nathan más que pálido presenciando ese acto inhumano.

—Morirán de todas formas, sólo están acortando el plazo de su dolor—respondió Francis quitado de la pena.

Volvieron a sentarse cuando anunciaron que el tren continuaría su marcha. Arthur abrió su cuaderno de notas para registrar esa experiencia.

El tren avanzó y pudieron escuchar los dolorosos gritos y la desesperación de las personas que morían entre los rieles, algunos prologándose como un eco dentro del vagón. Nathan intentó hacerse el fuerte, forzándose a no temblar cuando notó a Francis mirando a la ventana salpicada de sangre fresca, como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿Creen que el Horla tenga una forma física?—Arthur rompió el silencio que se había formado.

—Imagino que si—mencionó Nathan.

Mientras Francis se mostraba poco interesado en el tema.

El británico le mostró sus anotaciones, información que había recopilado de personas cercanas a víctimas del Horla, preguntó si de alguna forma lo habían visto y también preguntaba sobre las víctimas, intentando descifrar el patrón que seguía la bestia para atacar… si es que tuviera alguno, porque era probable que los eligiera al azar.

Nathan terminó de leer el cuaderno de Arthur y lo devolvió –Pues creo que… puede que el Horla tenga una forma física, si no lo han llegado a ver debe ser porque es rápido en atacar—

—Igual es posible… lo que me lleva a pensar que no quiere que lo vean, su aspecto puede ser muy espantoso—

—Sabes, sería ventajoso para ese monstruo ser bello—comentó Francis, entrando en la conversación.

Arthur se cruzó de brazos –¿Por qué dices algo semejante?—

—Porque si un monstruo fuera bello o hermoso… nadie le haría daño—río un poco, volteando hacía el más joven –¿O tu que piensas Nathan? ¿Asesinarías algo que fuera hermoso?—

—No lo sé, Francis… ¿tú lo harías?—

El francés amplió su sonrisa antes de responder –Yo sería incapaz de herir a un ser tan bello como lo sería el Horla—

ᴥ

La hermana de Nathan los había recibido en Bruselas y los hospedó en su casa. Ella, al igual que Nathan, era una persona hermosa, de cabello dorado y brillantes ojos verdes. Aquella ciudad parecía tener un ambiente más alegre que París, las personas paseaban sin un rastro de temor en sus rostros.

Emma los llevó a su residencia y los ayudó a instalarse, al igual que en su última parada se quedarían una semana en Bruselas, el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran visitar los sitios más importantes del lugar.

A pesar de que Nathan y Arthur disfrutaron del lugar, a Francis se le notaba aburrido porque los casinos y tabernas tenían sus restricciones y no eran tan vistosos como a él le gustaba. El francés buscaba de alguna manera divertirse, así que mientras sus acompañantes paseaban él intentó acercarse a su bella guía.

Emma era un ser tan delicado y bello, inclusive demasiado pura para aquel mundo. Bruselas cabía también en esa descripción, mientras paseaban por el centro de la ciudad Arthur hizo una pregunta que se había guardado desde su llegada.

—¿Qué hacen aquí con las víctimas del Horla?—

La chica no pareció perturbarse mucho por la pregunta, respondiendo con una sonrisa –El Horla no ha atacado a nadie aquí, todas las personas aquí son buenas y no merecen ser castigadas por ese monstruo—

Arthur se apresuro a escribir eso en sus notas.

En su quinto día en Bruselas, Arthur tuvo que irse… había emergencias que atender en Londres debido a uno de sus hermanos.

Así el francés se quedo en compañía de los Zondervan, hicieron una pequeña reunión durante la noche con los amigos de Emma y la pasaron bien. Francis se acercó a ella, abordándola con halagos y varios coqueteos que la hicieron sonrojarse y reír en su compañía. Él se atrevió a rozar sus piernas levemente bajo la mesa.

Dichas acciones no pasaron desapercibidas por Nathan, quien se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a su amigo con una expresión seria en el rostro.

—No intentes nada con mi hermana, por favor—le habló molesto antes de que se retirara a descansar.

Haciendo caso omiso a la petición de su joven amigo, Francis fue a la alcoba de Emma a mitad de la noche. El lugar estaba alumbrado por pequeños candelabros y ella se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, sentada bordando un pañuelo.

Francis se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda –Hermosa—

Ella se exaltó –¿Qué hace aquí?—

—Vine a hacerte compañía claro está—respondió dejando un beso en su cuello –Una dama tan bella no debería pasar la noche sola—

Emma lo apartó, aunque tenía poca fuerza –Lamento si le di una idea equivocada, pero en verdad yo no estoy interesada en usted— tembló un poco, su rostro estaba más pálido que nunca

Francis apretó los puños intentando no mostrarse molesto –Entiendo, Emma… lamento haberla molestado— él levantó la mirada, notando como pequeñas yagas comenzaban a salir en la piel de la chica y comenzaba a desangrarse. Su rostro había tomado un aspecto cadavérico, borrando cualquier rastro de belleza.

—Me… duele…— Emma tosió, manchando de sangre el rostro de Francis. Cayó al suelo intentando arrastrarse donde estaba él y pedirle ayuda.

Sin embargo, él permanecía inmutable quitándose la sangre del rostro mientras el suelo comenzaba a mancharse con la sangre de la chica que lo había rechazado hace un momento.

—Le habías dicho a Arhur que el Horla no había atacado aquí— le recriminó.

—El Horla llegó junto con ustedes…—dijo con su último aliento. Desplomándose en su propio charco de sangre.

Francis salió del cuarto y fue en busca de Nathan.

Después de despertarlo lo llevó hasta el cuarto de Emma, en el cual ya se habían reunido varios de la servidumbre, asustados al ver a la chica sin vida, pero hubo algo más.

En el suelo estaba escrito en sangre la siguiente frase: "El Horla se esconde bajo una máscara".

Nathan aparto al resto y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su hermana recién fallecida.

ᴥ

Nathan no quiso hacer ningún funeral para Emma, debido a que su hermano mayor no estaba enterado de la noticia. El pobre chico estaba agotado tanto física como emocionalmente, y aún así iría a buscar a su hermano que se encontraba de vacaciones cerca de Ámsterdam. Aunque no estuviera lejos de Bruselas, él había decidido viajar de noche.

Francis insistió en acompañarlo, pero claro, en ningún momento le mencionó que él había estado presente cuando Emma pereció.

El cochero guiaba el carruaje entre los oscuros caminos, desde las ventanas apenas se podía visualizar el exterior.

Nathan parecía estar luchando contra el cansancio y no dormirse a mitad del trayecto. Por su lado Francis intentaba despejar su mente de lo que había ocurrido.

El carruaje se detuvo de repente, tomando desprevenidos a ambos pasajeros.

—Veré que sucede—el francés se asomó por la ventana para hablar con el cochero, pero apenas lo hizo sintió el helado filo de un cuchillo contra su cuello.

Había dos sujetos con los rostros cubiertos y su cochero tenía la garganta cortada –Bajen ahora—ordeno el que retenía a Francis.

Nathan intentó no mostrarse asustado, pero la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba lo delataba.

Aprovechando esto, uno de los bandidos lo empujó haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

—Deténganse, él chico no tiene nada de valor—sentenció Francis mientras baja del carruaje y sacaba un reloj de bolsillo. —Pueden llevarse esto si nos dejan tranquilos—

El del cuchillo tomó el reloj y lo guardó –Revisa si no lleva algo de valor— le dijo a su compañero.

Habían revisado a Nathan por completo, pero no llevaba cargando nada además de la dirección en la que se hospedaba su hermano. –Nada, pero el chico tiene una linda cara… ¿Cuánto crees que pagarían por tenerlo de juguete?—

El chico se molestó con la simple idea de que lo trataran así, forcejeo con el bandido apartándose de un golpe. Francis no se atrevió a moverse en su auxilio sin poner en riesgo su propia vida, el cuchillo seguía contra su piel y tenía que admitir, que la sangre se le había helado cuando vio algo inusual.

El rostro de Nathan perturbando con una sonrisa maliciosa, una que jamás había visto. Supuso que en momentos así, incluso el ser más dócil debía sacar las garras.

Atacó al ladrón, dándole varios golpes en la cara en escarmiento por lo que había dicho, pero aquel hombre volvió tirarlo al suelo. Y el ladrón para asegurarse de que no volvería a agredirles le disparó perforándole el abdomen.

—Larguémonos de aquí—ambos ladrones lograron escapar.

Francis fue a socorrer al chico que estaba herido –Lamento mi… imprudencia—

—No es momento para eso, debo llevarte a que te curen— sentenció Francis mientras lo subía al carruaje con cuidado y él se encargaría de dirigir a los caballos. Miraba el papel con la dirección del hermano de Nathan, tendría que acudir a él por ayuda.

Mientras tanto, Nathan observaba a la ventana ignorando el hecho de que se estaba desangrando de abdomen y de la boca, no quería cerrar los ojos, aunque ya sabía que suerte le depararía.

En la ventana se marcó la forma de una mano, manchando el cristal con sangre fresca.

ᴥ

Procuró no tardarse mucho en encontrar la dirección en la que se encontraba Govert, y cuando lo hizo se apresuró en golpear las puertas del recinto hasta que lo recibieran.

Un hombre alto y de expresión seria fue quien lo recibió. Le resumió brevemente lo que había pasado y sin perder más tiempo Govert hizo que llevaran a su hermano a una de las habitaciones, llamaría a algún doctor que tratara sus heridas.

Nathan estaba a cada momento más débil, pero mantenía un aspecto sereno y despreocupado. A pesar de que habían logrado parar la hemorragia el daño fue demasiado.

—Lamento que todo esto haya pasado, sin contar lo de Emma—había dicho a Govert.

Aunque el holandés, a pesar de las palabras del francés conservó su expresión imperturbable. Descansaba al pie de la cama en la que su hermano estaba tendido. –Ya envié a un mensajero a Bruselas, para que trajeran el cuerpo de Emma aquí sin embalsamar y sin ningún rastro de rito funerario—

—Su cuerpo no aguantaría sin eso…— expresó Francis en voz baja, pero no se atrevió a discutir más con él, también se quedó a cuidar de su joven amigo.

Las energías del joven disminuyeron rápidamente. Dos días más tarde, la muerte pareció ya inminente. Su comportamiento y su aspecto no había cambiado, pareciendo tan inconsciente al dolor como a cuanto le rodeaba. Hacia el fin del tercer día, su mente pareció extraviarse, y su mirada se fijó insistentemente en Francis.

—Govert, déjanos solos por favor—

—Regresaré en media hora— el holandés salió.

Francis se acercó a su amigo.

—¡Ayúdame! Tú puedes salvarme— exclamó Nathan, haciéndole pensar que estaba delirando.

—¿De qué hablas?—

—No me refiero a mi vida, mi final me importa tan poco como mi propia existencia… lo que quiero es que salves mi memoria—

—¿Cómo? Dime cómo—respondió Francis.

—Necesito muy poco… no puedo explicártelo del todo, pero si ocultas lo que sabes de mí, salvarías mi memoria y honor de los murmullos de todo el mundo…y si mi muerte se desconociera por un tiempo en Londres, yo…— intentó contener el dolor de su herida gangrenada –Yo ¡ah!... viviré—

—Nadie lo sabrá.

—¡Juralo!—exigió el moribundo, incorporándose bruscamente –¡Jura por tu nombre y por lo que más quieres, jura que durante un año y un día no le contarás a nadie sobre mis hermanos ni sobre mi muerte, pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas!— sus ojos parecían salírsele de las órbitas.

—¡Lo juro!—dijo Francis.

Riendo, Nathan Zondervan volvió a recostarse, y dejó de respirar.

ᴥ

Francis se fue a descansar, pero no pudo dormir ya que su mente daba vueltas y vueltas. Al recordar su juramento lo recorrió un escalofrío, como si presintiera que le esperaba algo horrible.

Se levantó temprano en la mañana y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar en el cuarto en el que había estado el cadáver cuando vio a una chica de la servidumbre quien se le acercó, diciéndole que ninguno de los hermanos Zondervan se encontraban allí, que ambos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro antes de que el sol saliera.

Estupefacto, Francis pidió más detalles, explicándole a la muchacha que uno de ellos había muerto el día anterior, pero ella no supo decirle nada más.

Durante un rato, la mente de Francis se perdió en conjeturas, pero al fin dio vuelta y se fue, convencido de que aquella mujer le había jugado una broma de mal gusto.

ᴥ

Cansado del viaje en el cual le habían ocurrido tan terribles desgracias decidió regresar a Londres una semana después, pero para eso debía ir primero a Francia para conseguir un barco en el que pudiera viajar.

En el trayecto recordaba los momentos al lado de Nathan, sintiéndose intranquilo por como habían concluido las cosas. Consiguió un barco y fue de regreso a Londres, mostrándose taciturno y callado.

Llegó a su destino y se apresuró a llegar a la casa de su familia. Allí, con los abrazos y caricias de Michelle, por un momento pareció borrar todo recuerdo del pasado.

Era como si los ojos de Michelle, ese rostro, poseyeran una luz propia, teniendo sólo dieciocho años. Sus padres le habían informado que ella ya estaba comprometida con un buen muchacho.

Su familia había planeado una fiesta en honor a eso, aunque él hubiese preferido permanecer descansado un par de días más. Se mostraba incapaz de interesarse por las frivolidades de la gente de su círculo social, cuando su mente había sido desgarrada por las cosas que había presenciado.

El gentío era excesivo, Francis permaneció solo en un rincón abstraído de cuanto lo rodeaba hasta que Arthur lo abordó –¿Qué vienes a contarme, Kirkland?—

—No me respondas así cuando te hago el favor de hacerte compañía, imbécil—se quejó el inglés extendiéndole una página de sus anotaciones –Es lo último que documenté del Horla—

—No es un buen momento para discutir de eso.

—Su último gran ataque fue en Ámsterdam, Nathan y sus hermanos tuvieron suerte de no toparse con esa bestia en su regreso—

Se estremeció ante la sola mención del chico –¿Nathan qué?—

Alguien lo cogió del hombro y una voz conocida le dijo al oído: _Recuerda tu juramento_.

Era Govert.

Tuvo que sostenerse de Arthur para no derrumbarse ahí mismo –¿Qué te pasa, idiota?—

Francis no respondió, su mirada se había clavado en una imagen a su parecer espantosa: en el centro del salón estaba Michelle bailando con Nathan, él era el hombre con quien su adorada niña iba a casarse.

Nathan de nuevo ante él… todo empezó a girar en un caos vertiginoso… su muerte… su juramento.

Se reincorporó, alejando a Arthur quien rápidamente fue abordado por una chica de dorada cabellera. Aquello no era posible… ¡los muertos no resucitan!

—Señor Francis ¿no se siente bien?—se le acercó la chica que estaba con Arthur… era Emma.

Palideció. No podía ser real.

Ella junto con Arthur lo llevaron a su habitación para que descansara y antes de dejarlo solo Emma le dijo también:

 _Recuerda tu juramento_

ᴥ

Empezó a frecuentar todo evento social y en todos aparecía Nathan en compañía de sus hermanos, Michelle revoloteando feliz alrededor de su prometido. Francis acababa con una horrenda sensación en el pecho y cabeza cada que ocurría.

Y el constante recuerdo que volaba en su memoria: su juramento.

Contaba impaciente los días que faltaban para que el plazo se completara. Su obsesión con ese tema fue tanto que sus padres, deseando protegerlo de los sufrimientos a los que se exponía y de la mirada pública que empezaba a señalarlo como loco, decidieron enclaustrarlo en su habitación.

Allí permaneció echado durante días incapaz de levantarse.

Michelle lo visitaba todos los días sin falta, aunque varías veces le acompañaba Nathan. Visualizando como una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios.

ᴥ

Pasaron los meses…

La situación se volvió aún más complicada de repente, cuando el Horla comenzó a devastar la región, la mitad de la población ya había perecido ante aquella bestia. Su avatar era la sangre, el color y el horror de la sangre.

La gente tomó medidas severas, se reunían en las casas más espaciosas y se encerraban para que no entrara ninguna señal del Horla.

Era el caso de los Bonnefoy, quienes reunieron y refugiaron a sus amigos más cercanos en su casa. Se abastecieron de recursos para varios meses y nadie tenía permitido salir a menos que fuera necesario.

Su encierro se prolongó por dos meses, mismos en los que Francis había estado al cuidado de médicos para tratar su aparente delirio. El francés seguía contando los días, cada vez era menos… unos días más.

Pero algo le preocupó, ya que escuchó desde su habitación como sus padres hacían los preparativos de una mascarada para celebrar la boda de Michelle. Para su horror, se celebraría un día antes de que su juramento terminara. Él insistió e insistió en que retrasaran la celebración un día o al menos unas horas.

Se le fue negado y a pesar del encierro, la fiesta tuvo lugar en su propia casa.

Vino la mañana, y a sus oídos llegó el ruido de los carruajes al ponerse en marcha. Una vez dentro, se sirvieron de hornillos y pesadas mazas para soldar los cerrojos.

Francis se puso frenético, discutiendo con sus médicos y vigilantes.

La boda se celebró con toda solemnidad, acudiendo después a la fiesta.

Alguien lo dejó salir de su habitación: Emma. Su máscara era un antifaz blanco al igual que su vestido, pero resaltaba su boca manchada de un liquido carmín y sus manos aún húmedas por el mismo líquido. –Vamos a la fiesta, Francis—

Con bastante temor la fue siguiendo, hasta la entrada del salón principal.

Arthur se encontraba recargando contra la pared, inmóvil. Su cuaderno de notas estaba en el suelo recogiendo una página que había sido arrancada.

 _El Horla es…_ _un exterminador, su propósito es purgar al mundo. En tierras de vicios y podredumbre habría muerte, pero donde la gente es buena y tranquila serían perdonados de aquel castigo._

 _Se manifiesta como una enfermedad, un veneno que afecta a todo el que se acerque. Posee formas físicas que juzgan en que sitios llevar el derramamiento de sangre._

Govert apareció tomándolo del brazo, obligándolo a entrar en el salón. Pero pudo ver de reojo como el cuerpo de Arthur se desplomaba en el suelo, sangrando… le faltaba la mitad de la cara como si se la hubieran arrancado a mordidas. Emma y Govert tenían los labios manchados de sangre.

Una vez que entraron cerraron por completo las puertas del salón.

Era la media noche, su juramento ya había terminado.

—¡Nathan está muerto!—se apresuró a gritar.

Pero nadie parecía escucharle, todos volteaban al centro de la pista de baile. Donde un cuerpo caía contra el suelo, Michelle.

Al lado suyo yacía una figura enmascarada y vestida por completo en rojo.

Y al difundirse en un susurro el rumor de aquella nueva intrusión, se suscitó el terror, el pavor y el asco.

La máscara que ocultaba su rostro representaba la rígida fisonomía de un cadáver, que mientras avanzaba causaba que las personas a su alrededor colapsaran desangradas.

Entonces reconocieron la presencia del Horla. Había estado entre ellos todo el tiempo y uno por uno, cayeron los libertinos por el salón, inundados de un rocío sangriento. Y cada uno murió en la desesperada postura de su caída.

La figura se acercó a Francis, quien tendría el cabello blanco por el terror que había experimentado —Me preguntaste si sería capaz de asesinar a algo hermoso—se desprendió la máscara, mostrando el hermoso rostro de Nathan. Quien tocando su pecho le arrancó el corazón —Ahora la respuesta ha quedado más que clara—

Francis cayó sin vida, logrando ver como las tres formas del Horla desaparecían en aquella noche sangrienta.

 **Fin**


End file.
